manhunt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Manhunt 2
Manhunt 2 is a video game developed by Rockstar Games and the sequel to 2003's Manhunt. The game was released in North America for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Wii on October 31, 2007. It was originally scheduled for release in July, but it was suspended by Take-Two due to a rating rejection in the United Kingdom and Ireland and an AO rating in the United States for being too violent. On August 24, it was announced that Rockstar submitted a modified version of the game, which was re-rated with an M by the ESRB and allowed for an October 31, 2007 release date in North America. It was, however, released in some stores on October 29, 2007 This modified version was again rejected by the British Board of Film Classification; Rockstar won its appeal against this rejection on December 10, 2007, but the BBFC challenged that decision through the courts. On January 25, 2008 the BBFC won their case in the High Court that the game had been approved for release on a misinterpretation of the law. The VAC however approved the game for release a second time on March 14. Gameplay Similar to the first Manhunt, players perform "executions" in three deadly shades - Hasty (white), Violent (yellow) and Gruesome (red). *Firearms can now be used for executions. *A new feature to executions in the game are the environmental kills, which can be used to eliminate an opponent. For example, you can push an enemy face-first into a live fuse box, use telephone cords to strangle an enemy or you can beat an enemy to death in a toilet. *Loud ambient noises can now be exploited by the player to drown out their foes. *When hiding in shadows, if an enemy comes close to the playable character, the player will have to mimic a combination of buttons or motions in order to regulate the character's breathing to ensure that he remains calm and undetected. In the Wii version, the player must hold the controller completely still. *Climbing and crawling have been included to increase exploration and exploitation of new hiding places. *The player can smash lights to create extra pockets of shadow to be used for hiding. *Some lights are provided with a motion sensor that activates when detecting movements in front of it, forcing the player to investigate the dark corners before taking advantage of them. *"Jump Executions" can be performed from a higher platform. Reception Manhunt 2 was met with mixed reviews in comparison with the first game. The Wii version received an average score of 65% according to Metacritic, while the PS2 and PSP versions each received 67% and 69%, respectively. *IGN gave the Wii version 7.7/10, saying "Manhunt 2 isn't the tour de force title that will grab your attention and keep you there like the first one did." also "The AI doesn't feel as good as the first game, the setting and environments don't feel as menacing, and the story is definitely weaker. That isn't to say that Manhunt 2 isn't a good game, because it is." The PS2 and PSP versions both received 7.5. *North American publication Nintendo Power in issue 223 gave Manhunt 2 a total score of 7.5/10, stating that while the game does deliver for the most part, they (like most critics) were disappointed by the way external influences led Rockstar to change the game, and that the story, while interesting, is "highly predictable." They did, however, praise the game's audio and uses of the Wii controller. *1UP.com gave the game 4/10, stating "Really, the game warrants a 4 because it's technically playable and, despite its best efforts, probably won't plunge the industry into a period of navel-gazing and political sanction. Everything else about it is largely forgettable." *Gamespot gave the Playstation 2 and Playstation Portable versions 7.5/10, saying "It's not as shocking as you'd expect, but Manhunt 2 still satisfies your primal instincts." The Wii version received a 7.0. *Game Informer reviewed "Manhunt 2 is every bit as grim and brutal as the first... the writing, as is typical of Rockstar's games, is top-notch, and Daniel and the rest of the characters do come off the screen as very real and human. ... It's a testament to this quality that I was really driven to see the tale out to its end." The magazine scored the game 7.75/10. *GamesRadar reviewed "...if you're in the mood for something creepy and horrific that'll leave you feeling a little dirty, Manhunt 2's still-shocking murders and eerie, is-it-real-or-am-I-just-insane storyline won't disappoint." *Uk import-centric site NTSC-uk reviewed "With the furore objectively moved aside, Manhunt 2 is left a game which has tremendous atmosphere but that unfortunately counts for nothing...especially given that it is little more than the original release dressed up in new clothes but with the violence toned down." *Yahoo reviewed "There's simply never been a game quite as squeamishly immersive as this... it's even more terrifying for seeming like the most real thing in a game this year." *X-Play gave it a 2/5, citing simply that "The only thing you need to know is that this...game...BLOWS!" External Links ;Official sites *Official Site *Rockstar Games *ProjectManhunt.com *RockstarWatch.net *BBC News - Manhunt Wins Battle For Release Category:Manhunt 2